Rise Of The New Empire
by USUKDayDreamer
Summary: After having Alfred join back up and with an army behind them, Arthur decides its time to start regaining land.


"HAIL!, THE NEW EMPIRE!" The sea of soldiers bellowed up at the reunited brothers.

"They await your command sir", one of Arthur's armed guards informed him.

"Thank you for the brilliant observation", The brit sarcastically remarked before delivering a speech to the troops below;

"GENTLEMEN!, TOMORROW IS THE DAY WE ANNOUNCE OUR LONG OVERDUE RETURN...YEARS!, AND THEY THINK WE LAY DEAD?! OH HOW MISTAKEN THEY ARE! IT IS TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD WE OWN IT ONCE AGAIN!".

The two headed back inside as the crowd erupted and Arthur, upon hearing this response, returns to the balcony, causing the crowd to roar.

"HOWEVER, TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE THE GLORIOUS RE-UNIFICATION OF AN ARMY OF UNIMAGINABLE SCALE!".

The crowd exploded as Arthur descended the steps inside the base to join the British and American soldiers below outside while Alfred followed obediently, passing soldiers bonding like family.

"Arthur, where are we going?" Alfred asked curiously.

"WE, my little brother, are going to relax away from prying eyes on my beach around this corner, yes admittedly it IS rather small but the way I see it A beach is better than NO beach, wouldn't you say?" the Brit rhetorically questioned.

The American mumbled and nodded in agreement before they removed their coats and sat of a fallen tree watching the sun go down as Arthur pulled out a small flask of alcohol and drank from it until the sun had completely disappeared, when the power and alcohol finally all got to him.

"I think we need people to know we're serious" the Brit muttered before hiccuping, "I mean Alfred, love, here we have an army-" "-of monstrous proportions, and yet no first target to feel our might, well I say that changes right now!" Arthur angrily stated.

Arthur struggles to stay upright as sand flies everywhere.

"For I challenge...POSEIDON!, GOD OF THE SEA!" Arthur triumphantly, and rather drunkenly, shouted.

"Oh you're insane, you can't seriously want to fight a god?!, an actual god?!" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"And why not?, you doubt our might?!, NON-BELIEVER!" Arthur screamed.

"NO NOT AT ALL, I mean I have absolute faith that you can pull it off with us by your side...but you're not in the right mind-set at the moment and he...well...I mean...he-he's likely to be quite...big," Alfred informed the brit.

"BIGGER THAN ME?!" Arthur questioned.

"OH NO, NO, perhaps big was the wrong word, I meant more, uhh, god-ish?" Alfred corrected himself.

"Oh but Alfie that's the whole point, I mean any old leader can defeat a bunch of people, but it takes a SPECIAL kind of leader to take on a god, hmm?, I mean just think of the history books!, 'Oh, do you remember that Arthur Kirkland, Joint leader of the New Empire with Alfred Jones?, Oh yes wasn't he the one that took on that god?', Arthur laughed evilly.

"No one's going to forget ME in a hurry" Arthur remarked.

"That-that may be true Artie but the problem is in order to go to war with Poseidon you'd have to FIND him..." Alfred stated.

"Well that's easy, look!, he lives over there in the sea!, see?" Arthur pointed.

"But isn't the sea quite big?" Alfred quizzed.

"BIGGER THAN ME?!" Arthur questioned again.

"NO, once again the wrong word, I meant more...deep...and wet, you know it might just be a bit tricky to summon him that's all" Alfred reluctantly continued.

"Yes, well I have a plan!", Arthur takes off his belt and screams a war cry before charging at the sea, whipping it and kicking at it, splashing water everywhere.

"Do you see now Alfred?!, see how I beat Poseidon into surrender!" Arthur shouted while drunkenly stumbling before collapsing in the sand with a heavy thud due to the alcohol he drank earlier, leaving Alfred to scoop him up in his arms and carry him inside the base.

"You've had too much to drink Artie" Alfred Exhaled.

"Ah but 'ow much is too much, eh?", Arthur slurred before falling unconscious in his lovers arms.

"OH LORD!, THE GREAT ARTHUR KIRKLAND IS DEAD!" screamed one of their soldiers causing mass panic as the other soldiers screamed upon hearing this as well.

Alfred interrupted "NO!, he isn't!, he's just drunk"

"...Are-are you sure?", The guard asked as everything fell silent once again before Arthur threw up on the floor.

"Is that enough proof?" Alfred sharply responded.

"My sincerest apologies, up the stairs and it's the 3rd door on the-" The guard got cut off before he could finish.

"I know!" The Yank snapped back.

"HAIL THE NEW EMPIRE!" the guard shouted before saluting at Alfred.

"yeah yeah, I get it" Alfred sighed while wearing an annoyed expression, carrying the unconscious brit upstairs, "Sheesh, and he hopes to rule the world with these people?".

"Alfie, can we put some romantic music on?, pleeeeeaaase?", Arthur begged.

"So long as it isn't David Cassidy..."

"What's wrong with it?, sing with me please?, we could do a Juliet!", Arthur drunkenly slurred.

"You mean a duet?" Alfred Corrected.

"That's what I said, well if you won't then I'll sing it by myself!, Ahem, BUT NOW YOU'RE GONE I'M JUST A DAY-DREAMER, I'M WALKING IN THE RAIN, CHASING AFTER RAINBOWS I MAY NEVER FIND AGAIN, LIFE IS MUCH TOO BEAUTIFUL TO LIVE IT ALL ALONE, OH HOW MUCH I NEED SOMEONE TO CALL MY VERY OWN".

Arthur placed his arm around Alfred's shoulders and leaned into him.

"I have a cunning plan my brother, after tonight upon where I successfully bested the god Poseidon" the Brit grinned, "I feel fully ready and able to take on the small and peace loving island to the far east!, It's an incredibly easy target!, full of peaceful people and a good distance away from any help, unless someone was to defend him from an oncoming army of course, but the chances of that are extremely slim" Arthur told Alfred before closing the door to the room and climbing into bed, only for Alfred to cuddle him making him fall asleep on his chest.

The following morning, while Arthur slept, Alfred packed his things and headed for Honda's, all patched up and in his usual jacket, glasses and suit, after arriving at the shore he picked up his bag and rushed to Honda's house, frantically knocking on the door in sheer panic.

"Honda!, dude!, open up pronto!, I need to talk to ya for a sec, its urgent bro!".

Honda finally answered the door, "Please, America-san, it is like the word 'patience' is non-existent with-My goodness what happened to your face?!, come in and sit down please!".

Alfred stepped inside and explained his situation to Honda, all the while checking over his shoulders and out the living room windows with worry that he'd be found.

"So, you said England-san wanted to reconcile with you but it turned sour, and now you want any help you can get, well it isn't much but you are welcome to stay here for a little while"

"But dude!, What if he finds me here?, I'll feel terrible if-"

"If he does I'm sure he'll see sense if I try and talk to him, you know he can be very reasonable, I am sorry for interrupting you America-San"

"Yeah, thanks dude, he's gone wacko, kept bringing up the past and everything...he fucking tortured me man!"

"I promise you two things America-san, you are safe here, and all will be fine when I speak to him".

Later that day Arthur finally awoke to notice Alfred had gone missing and immediately ran out to issue orders to the troops,

"My dear comrades, it would appear Alfred escaped at some point during the night, right now I have a very good idea of where he could be so you are to follow me, And if one of you finds him I want him alive, now move out!" Arthur bellowed and stared into the distance in a deep thought as his soldiers marched towards their vehicles.

Arthur eventually arrived at Honda's place, staggering off the boat and up Honda's garden steps before knocking on the door only for Honda to open it.

"Honda, my bestest lamb in the whole world, how ya doing my old sonny Jim?" Arthur asked before collapsing forward and patting him on the shoulder, using his arm to steady himself.

"I think you mean best man, and I'm fine thank you, though I suspect you have been drinking England-san, rather heavily it seems".

Arthur staggered backwards looking rather puzzled "ME?!, drinkinaninge?, naaaaaah", Arthur placed his finger on his lips while giggling uncontrollably, "shhhhh, I'm fine mate!, really I am, have you seen Alfred? As I-I can't find him anywhere" England drunkenly frisks himself and checks up his coat sleeves for Alfred before smiling in amusement.

"America-san is in my house, please don't take this the wrong way but he's scared of you, and when you drink I do have to agree it's not a pretty site, perhaps you could come back another time?".

Alfred sees Arthur outside through the window and shouts at him.

"Go home Arthur!".

Arthur walked up the steps of Honda's home and entered his living room while getting right up to Alfred's face as the American clenched his fist before Japan separated them and stood between them both, looking at Arthur.

"Nah hang on a minute, don't start this shit with-get your hands off me!, don't hold me back, hold HIM!, look at HIM!.

Alfred unclenched his fist as a sword slid down his sleeve and into his hand as Arthur suddenly stopped seeming drunk and smiled at Honda.

He looked at Arthur confused before turning to face Alfred just as he swung at him with his sword causing Honda to roll out of the way, it's an ambush.

"America-san!, I took you in! To look after you!

Alfred swung his sword again only for Honda to evade by rolling over his desk causing Alfred's sword to slice clean through it.

Honda reached behind his curtain and retrieved his sheathed katana before drawing his weapon, A smirk appeared on Alfred's face, his eyes staring almost through Honda with such intensity.

"America-san, I cannot believe it has come to this, but if that is how you want it, then I have no choice but to stop you".

Arthur stepped up beside Alfred and pulled his sword out too, "US Honda...you have to stop US", a sick grin stretched across the brothers faces as Honda's eyes darted back and forth between them both, not knowing which one will strike first.

The brit angled his blade at the window so the sunlight beamed off the sword and into Honda's eyes temporarily blinding him and causing him to swing his sword at thin air, upon seeing this, Arthur stabbed at Honda's chest with the tip of his sword, cutting Honda's white coat, resulting in him bleeding slightly, making a light red patch and causing him to change his guard stance.

The brothers attacked rapidly with Honda successfully deflecting all their attempts as they stood head on, making them go on either side of him.

Alfred stabbed at Honda but Honda stepped back and deflected the blade toward Arthur to which the brit blocked while chuckling as Alfred became fuelled with anger at the thought of almost stabbing his love.

Honda goaded Alfred, "You have no honour, you are a coward!".

Alfred's face gained an angry expression as he drew his quickly began aggressively swinging at Honda as sparks flew from their blades upon contact as they crossed swords and move in a circle motion in the centre of the room before Honda had Alfred backing up and heading outside the room, passing Arthur on the way out, who was now casually leant against the door frame just watching his baby with no doubt in his mind who will emerge victorious.

As Alfred and Honda moved past Arthur and continued heading outside, Alfred misplaced his footing and fell down Honda's steps, tumbling backwards and losing his sword allowing Honda to seize his opportunity and bring his blade down to strike Alfred in the head, only for Alfred to lunge at Honda's legs sending him collapsing onto his back and lose his grip on his sword as Alfred mounted him and began punching his face with sledgehammer-like fists as blood splashed on Alfred's face and clothes, one blow, two blows, three blows, each getting more heavier and impactful than the last.

Alfred shook his head, "I aint gonna kill you with a blade, naah, I'm gonna take my time with you!".

Honda, while trying not to get blinded by the extreme stinging sensation of blood trickling into his eyes, blocked one of Alfred's incoming punches and countered by shifting his weight causing Alfred to fall off of him while Arthur began walking down the stairs, picking up both Alfred and Honda's swords.

Honda scrambled to his feet and ran to a nearby multi-story car parking lot with Alfred and Arthur on his tail.

Alfred, realizing they now had Honda trapped, reached into his jacket and pulled out a spiked bat,

"Oh Honda...look at what ya made me get now, ya made me use something which I didn't want..oh who am I kidding?!, COME HERE YOU!".

Alfred charged at Honda and swung at him but Honda ducked the spiked implement, causing Alfred's bat to get stuck in a parking lot support pillar as Honda landed a right punch to his face splatting blood up the beam before fleeing again and causing the American to release the bat from his grip to wipe the blood away and turn to Arthur.

Arthur let out a very small giggle before shaking his head at Alfred before the American nodded in response and they pursued Honda again frantically trying to find how he slipped out the building before Alfred decided to make an emergency exit for them both and busted through the wall like a raging bull meaning they were back in the open.

"Damn it!, where did he-THERE!", Alfred shouted as he saw Honda sprint around the corner.

The two followed him but before they managed to turn it a train whizzed past with Honda Scaling very slowly up the side of the train carriage, they decided they had to get after him and so held their arms out and grabbed onto a speeding carriage handle and began slowly pulling themselves up to meet Honda on the roof.

"Honda, my dude, it's over!" Alfred said before cracking his knuckles as Honda readied himself and took up his fighting stance, he sprinted at Alfred and leapt in the air trying to catch Alfred in the mouth with a flying kick, however Alfred ducked and grabbed Honda from behind and applied a choke-hold, though Honda slipped out and tried to slide under Alfred but was blocked by Arthur who grabbed his head and smashed it face first numerous times into the carriage roof, followed by Alfred who stomped on it.

"Two heads are better than one hey Artie?" Alfred quipped before kissing Arthur deeply while standing over Honda's bloody and dazed body, Alfred broke the kiss making Arthur lick the blood off of Alfred's face and neck, much to the Americans pleasure, and stuck his blood soaked tongue back in his mouth feeling Alfred's tongue all over his, Arthur broke the kiss soon after as he noticed Honda started to come round and didn't want their bonding to be interrupted.

Arthur picked him up and stood behind him, holding him for Alfred while the yank lifted Honda's hair up and spat in his crimson red face before punching him in the ribs with his heavy fists repeatedly as a crunching sound was heard and both he and Arthur took pleasure from it.

"Ah! Alfie, I felt that through the shock-wave big boy, I think his ribs are broken, oh fuck, do it again for me my love!"

Alfred punched Honda again as he grunted in pain while Arthur moaned in sexual gratification.

"Oh fuck that's it!, good boy my sexy Alfie, play with him for a minute my sweet" Arthur ordered before pushing Honda's barely breathing almost lifeless body into Alfred's arms causing the American to throw him over his head and his spine to land on the point of the carriage roof.

Alfred continued to pummel Honda almost to death while Arthur reached into his Jacket and produced Honda's sword that got dropped when he and Alfred fell down his stairs earlier in the battle.

"Alfie look what I found, lift him up above you big boy"

Arthur began walking back toward them both as Alfred lifted Honda over both he and Arthur as the Brit pressed Honda's sword against the broken warrior's neck and cut it open as dark red blood gushed over both he and Alfred as they made out, laughing sadistically while Alfred held Honda's lifeless body up letting blood cover them both.

"You know Alfie sweetie, you almost look different, I see a nice deep pink, almost kind of red colour in your eyes, really suits you with the dark hair, makes you look even more sexy, I don't care what others think, this just feels so fucking right Alfie!".

Arthur moaned as they kissed and Alfred threw Honda's empty lifeless body off of the train while he and Arthur continued to make out, Arthur licked up Alfred's neck as he moaned prompting the brit to bite it, making Alfred dig his fingers into the top of Arthur's back as the two passed under a tunnel, which made the two lovers decided to climb into an empty train carriage and carry on making out where no people could see them.

The train finally came to a stop outside Honda's house as the two exited the carriage, looking messier than when they entered it, and headed inside the now abandoned building to clean off the blood.

"I must say my love, when you pulled out that bat, I was a tiny bit scared, I didn't know you were capable of such viciousness" Arthur stated while wiping himself off with a towel.

"I'm full of surprises babe" Alfred quipped while smirking and leaning against a wall cleaning his glasses.

"Ooh, I like that...why don't you show me some more then?" the brit said seductively as he pinned Alfred to the wall, only for a distant alarm to sound, causing them to stop suddenly.

A soldier in the distance ran into the house, "my lords, it sounds like someone wants our attention".

"Who?!" Arthur snapped angrily.

"It would appear it is North Korea sir!" The soldier responded.

"How dare he interrupt our love..." Arthur and Alfred looked at each other with worry on their faces before the brit finished his sentence,

"Love...ly peace and quiet in our new base of course!" the brothers let out a sigh of relief under their breath quietly as the soldier looked confused before continuing.

"Uh, no doubt he's looking for attention once again sir" The soldier stated.

"Oh I can assure you, he has got it whether he wanted it or not, start setting up a new base here now!, I will be right back!" barked Arthur.

"Where are you going Arthur?" Alfred questioned curiously.

"Watch the skies and enjoy" Arthur ordered before driving a boat back to his main island, storming through the entrance and readying the bases weapon, " WE WILL HAVE NO COMPETITION!" Arthur barked before firing his cannon into the sky.

Back at the newly acquired base, the soldiers and Alfred looked to the sky to see a beam of energy shoot over them and land in North Korea's home, obliterating the whole island to a roaring sea of ovation and applause from Arthur and Alfred's soldiers.

"I knew it Artie...You DO still have good in your heart...no matter how small it may be or how deep down you try to hide it, it's still there" Alfred thought to himself while smiling slightly while staring in Arthur's direction across the ocean.

Back at Arthur's island, the brit sat there in his chair laughing psychotically before calming down and heading back to meet Alfred at their new base.

"We won't be hearing from HIM again, god that felt good using that thing!, Arthur stated as he entered the building, brushing his hands together.

"Arthur!, you...you just took out quite possibly the most evil person ever to exist!" Alfred praised him after running outside.

"I did it for The Empire and no one else!, I will have no competition, WE will rule this planet, not HIM!" Arthur snapped while walking into the building so as not to let certain thoughts enter his mind.

"You don't have to hide it from me Artie, I know you can still do good, I see it in your eyes...I love-" Alfred whispered before getting cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ALFRED!, I AM WHO I AM, NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT!" Arthur snapped violently.

"So what now?", The soldier questioned as he stood behind a desk, arms behind his back.

"Today was Japan and North Korea..." Arthur laughed.

"And tomorrow?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Tomorrow...The World!"


End file.
